Tensions In The Red Guardian
October 24, 2011 Back To 2011 Logs Dually Horizon Robustus (The Red Guardian Inn, Iacon) --- Sitting at one of the tables near where the storyteller usually shares his tales, is Horizon. He doesn't have his usual light refreshment that he seems to favour, but instead a glowing drink of energon in front of him, half drained. His black face wears a grimmer expression than usual as he stares into nothingness, more concentrated on his own thoughts. He sometimes idly taps one of his fingers on the table top, but this is intermittent and infrequent as to not be a response to the rhythm of the current lively music playing. Robustus is not far from his appointed escort, but not sharing the table with him. He knows that such duty can be stressful and there was only so much that they could talk about. He sips on his own drink, also lost in his own thoughts as he listens to the music. Dually looks around as he steps into the inn, pedes dusty after a long shift patrolling. His gaze rests briefly on Horizon and he makes a sour face before clumping across to the bar, detouring away from the table where the officer sits. The neutral- former Decepticon, if the gossip's anything to go by- sitting at another table is similarly ignored, and he sits down at the bar heavily. "Highgrade. A double." He puts down a handful of credit chips for the bartender. For only a brief moment Horizon sems to come out of his grave trance at the clanky loud sounds of familiar footsteps, followed hy an equally loud and familiar voice. he lifts his chin slightly, and then turns to look at Dually, narrowing his optics in displeasure. However, he decides to let the mech be alone... for now. He glances over to Robustus as if to make certain he is still there, suddenly aware that he had let his mind wander from his current task. He picks up his half finished drink and takes a sip, only to quickly draw it away and examine it. After staring into the glowing energon for a moment, he tilts back his head and guzzles the rest down quickly. Dually stares at the cube deeply for a few minutes before picking it up and taking a deep drink from it. Horizon is relieved that his charge is right where he left him and unmolested. Horizon slowly gets to his feet, walking past Dually, pausing a moment to very lightly touch his shoulder and say in a low tone "Do not overdo it, Dually," as a gentle reminder before opting to go sit down with Robustus. He looks steadily at Robustus, but doesn't say anything. Robustus is humming to the tune that the music that is being played, foot continuing to tap in time to the beat. He cocks his head to the look he just got, "Something on your mind Horizon?" he asks curiously, "Speak if you do. I have nothing to hide." Dually gives Horizon a dirty look and pointedly takes another deep drink from his cube. "I won't. Sir. If that's all?" Horizon has nothing more to say to Dually, as is evient. now sitting across from Robustus, Horizon inclines his head to the medic's inquiry, but then shakes his helm. "It has little to do with you," he responds tersely. Although there is usually a firmness and aloofness in Horizon's tone, it usually doesn't have the edge that the mech now speaks with. Robustus glances at the other mech and frowns a hint at that tone he takes, then he refocuses upon his escort. "I offer my audio if you wish to speak about anything so long as it is not something that would be sensitive." Dually downs the last of the cube, tipping it up to get the last dregs into his intake. He glances at Robustus, then turns back to the bartender. "Another one, if you please." Horizon frowns. "It /is/ sensitive," Horizon responds, having regained control of his tone and levelled it out. He glances over at Dually distractedly, shooting a scowl in his general direction before looking back to Robustus. Robustus ahs softly, then intones carefully. "Then I suggest to share it with a fellow Autobot. Wouldn't wish to get you in trouble if I heard the wrong thing. After all there are those here that obviously think I am nothing more than a spy when that is the furthest thing from the truth." Dually spins around on the stool at the bar. with an optic ridge raised. "You think he doesn't wanna talk to you cuz you were a 'Con" There's an ugly look on his face as he glares at the two mechs. Horizon gloances down for a moment, his visor growing dim. "I will eventually speak about it with another Autobot once I have all the facts. Until then..." he just shakes his head, gritting his dentaplates together in agitation. He turns to look at Dually, forcing his face to be calm although his temper is in vulnerable enough of a state that he is tempted to drag Dually out by the back of his helm and... well he hasn't thought that far ahead. Just do SOMETHING! "Dually..." he intones with a warning edge in his tone, but says nothing more. Robustus looks over at Dually at that comment, "I am quite aware of the looks I get. I would be deaf and blind if I did not keep aware of my surroundings. I am an ex Con to many here. They do not know me or wish to and I cannot blame them. The war has given little leeway in regards to interactions between the two factions. If Horizon wishes to speak to me, he may. I am only cautioning him since it may be taken wrong by those that think I am a spy who will run to his Masters' side the moment I have enough intel." another sip of his drink is taken, the mech seems relaxed but his body is ready to move should he have to do so. Dually rolls his optics. "On what? The state of our bartender's stock? Hey, Headlights, get me another one? Just a single, though." He half turns back to the bar, slamming down the now empty cube adn ordering another, turning back to look sourly at Robustus and Horizon. "Besides, not like he had trouble talking to those other lying slaggers, that time he got our ship stolen out from underpede. He's got a history with turncoats, our Horizon does." Horizon narrows his optics, his attention fully on Dually. He slams his hands on the table and stands up abruptly. "Dually, I think you have had enough to drink. Barkeep, I ORDER you to cut him off," Horizon says in an imperious tone with an underbelly full of wrath. Dually stands up as well, towering over the smaller mech. "You gonna order another civilian around? Because /that/ worked so well last time." His engine grumbles. He looks up at the bartender. "Don't worry about it, Headlights. I'll see you some other time." He steps away from his table, pushing the chair in harder than strictly necessary. He nods at RObustus. "Con. Former Con. ou watch your back." He heads for the door, transforming when he reaches it with an angry growl of engines. Robustus glances at Horizon as Dually finishes his words. The medic is used to baiting like that from Cons, but Bots is another matter entirely. He watches the mech as he leaves and vents out slowly. "That is why I cautioned you Horizon." he notes softly, then downs the rest of his drink. Horizon clenches his hands into fists, nearly popping the studs out of his fire-engine red knuckles. He looks as if to bellow at Dually, but remains calm and silent, although chaking slightly. After Dually is gone he squares his shoulders and sits back down, facing Robustus, with a forced neutral expression on his face. There is a slight tick, though, by his optic visor when Robustus speaks. "Thank you for your concern and advice, Robustus," Horiuzon responds in a flat tone, the result of trying to rid himself of expression to conceal his own swirling ones, "but I know what NOT to say and whom not to say it to without you telling me the obvious consequence of my actions. Furthermore, it was you who invited ME to talk... which makes me VERY suspicious of your motives." Robustus pushes back from the table slightly, just to gain a little distance from the obviously emotional escort. He inclines his head to that, "I am sorry if you find that suspicious and shall take back any offer to listen. You are your own mech and can make your own decisions." he notes, "I'd like to head back to my room now." Horizon rises back to his feet as well, nodding to Robustus. "I think that is wise. Let us go," Horizon says with a heavy tone, well aware that he has allowed Dually to get under his armor a little too well. But... it wasn't just Dually that was erroding away at his nerves... Robustus gets up from his chair, putting down creds for his drink, then moves for the exit. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Dually's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs